Solve the equation. $ 27 = 15 + n$ $n=$
Subtract $15$ from both sides: 27 − 15 27 − 15 = = n 15 + n − 15 \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{27 {- 15}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ 27 &=& 15 + n \\ \\ {-15} && {-15} \\ \end{eqnarray} 27 − 15 = n \begin{eqnarray} \\ 27 {- 15} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ n = 12$